El esposo secreto
by floreh
Summary: A la hija menor del rey le fue señalado un destino terrible. La causa:se la comparaba con la diosa afrodita por su belleza. esto llego a oídos de la misma, quien le encomendó a su hijo Edward, temido hasta por el mismo zeus, que Isabella se enamore, pero no de un hombre gentil y amable, sino de un monstruo. Todo cambia cuando él termina enamorándose de la hermosísima Isabella.
1. Chapter 1

_La historia es una adaptacion del libro Mitos en accion 2. Algunos personajes de la amada Stephenie Meyer y los demas pertenecen al libro._  
_ El esposo secreto.  
Capitulo 1:**  
**Un poderoso rey tenía tres hijas. Las dos mayores eran hermosísimas. Pero Isabella, la hija menor, era más hermosa aú belleza era superior a cualquier hermosura creada por la imaginación humana.  
Por eso, para ver a Bella, como la llamaban los familiares mas cercanos, para contemplar su belleza sobrenatural, llegaban al reino hombres (y no solo hombres, porque también las mujeres deseaban verla) de todas partes del mundo. Querían comprobar lo que se contaba. Y al regresar a sus comárcas y a sus casas contaban lo que habían visto.  
Entonces nuevas olas de incrédulos partían hacia el reino, para constatar también ellos que en la tierra existía una joven, la hija de un poderoso rey, cuya belleza era tan enorme que se hubiera necesitado inventar un idioma completamente nuevo para nombrar, o más bien para tan solo coemenzar a nombrar aquella hermosura.  
Una marea de gente de todas las edades y condiciones recorrían las calles de la cuidad. Al llegar, habiendo viajado dìas y dìas, algunos incluso semanas y semanas, solo para buscar el palacio real, acercarse a èl y ver por unos momentos, a la menor distancia posible, a la renombrada princesa.  
-No hay nada igual en toda la tierra -declaraban algunos.  
-Es como si Afrodita hubiera vuelto a nacer, para _morar_ entre los mortales -añadían otros.  
Todos asentían. Y los mas _osados_ agregaban:  
-La propia _Afrodita_ reconocería que la princesa no está lejos de igualarla en gracia.  
Esta fama atravesaba llanuras, montañas y mares, hasta los confines del mundo. Así llegó también al _Olimpo_. Así llegó a oídos de Afrodita.  
La diosa enrojeció de cólera al saber que se comparaba su hermosura con la de una simple mortal. Decidió que la ofensa no quedaría a salvo de sus _represalias_. Ya habìan sufrido el peso de su ira otras mujeres que se habían atrevido a competir con la propia diosa del amor. No sería esta la excepsion.  
Llamó a Edward, Su poderoso hijo de temibles _saetas_ y le encomendo el castigo:  
-Haz que Isabella se enamore. Pero no de un hombre gentil y amable, sino de un monstruo horrendo.

...  
_Morar: _Significa habitar.  
_Osada: _Una persona atrevida, audaz.  
_Afrodita: _En la mitologia griega es la Diosa del amor, conocida por su belleza inmensa.  
_Olimpo: _Es el nombre de la morada de los dioses.  
_Represalia: _Venganza, castigo.  
_Saetas: _Son las flechas que se disparan con un arco.

Nota de autora: Bueno aca estoy con una historia nueva, es una adaptacion de el libro Mitos en acción 2. Algunos deben conocer la historia, Se llama Psique y Eros: El esposo secreto. Es de la mitologia griega y es una de mis preferidas. No creo que vayan a aparecer muchos personajes de crepusculo. Es basada mas en Bella y Edward.  
La mayoria de los capitulos son cortos salvo dos o tres, y son solo 15. Voy a intentar actualizar rapido: Dos veces por semana algo capitulos no tienen nombre igual que en el libro. Las palabras que no entiendan pregunten porque es medio rebuscado el libro. Espero que les guste, Y ya saben cualquier duda pregunten.  
Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

_La historia es una adaptación del libro Mitos en acción 2. Algunos personajes de la amada Stephenie Meyer y los demás pertenecen al libro._

El esposo secreto.

Capitulo 2:

Las dos hermanas de la princesa estaban casadas. No le había costado trabajo a su padre _pronunciarse_ por dos nobles reyes entres los muchos pretendientes que ambas tenían cuando llegaron a la edad de convertirse en esposas. Y Isabella había llegado también a ese momento. Había alcanzado aquella edad ya hacía tiempo, y el tiempo seguía pasando, pero nadie la pedía en matrimonio. Isabella no era muy hermosa: Bella era demasiado hermosa, y su inexpresable belleza terminaba por atemorizar a los hombres que _arribaban_ al reino con la idea de casarse con una mujer cuya _singularidad_ había llegado a sus oídos pero que aún no habían visto.  
-Estoy preocupado, alarmado- dijo un día el rey a la reina-. Pasa el tiempo. Debemos casar a Bella, y no podemos elegir con quién.  
-También yo por ella- confirmó su esposa-. Si esta situación se mantiene, llegará un día en que comenzará a marchitarse. La belleza de la mujer es una _tenue_ planta que se riega con el amor de un hombre.  
-Entonces es preciso que encontremos una solución, por el bien de nuestra querida hija.  
-No creo que podamos hallarla nosotros- dijo pensativa la reina-. Sería mejor consultar a los dioses.  
-Dioses bien, mujer -asintió el rey-. Estamos frente a una difícil encrucijada. ¿Quién podía sospechar jamás que la hermosura fuera un obstáculo para encontrarle marido a una joven?  
-Pidamos entonces respuesta al oráculo -Propuso ella.

_Pronunciarse: _Declararse a favor, O en contra de algo.  
_Arribar: _es llegar.  
_Singularidad: _tiene el sentido de cualidad especial y particular.  
_Tenue: _Significa, en el texto, delicada.

Nota de autora: La historia es una adaptación de el libro Mitos en acción 2. Es de la mitología griega. La mayoría de los capítulos son cortos salvo dos o tres, y son solo 15. Voy a intentar actualizar rápido (como ya había dicho). Los capítulos no tienen nombre igual que en el libro. Las palabras que no entiendan pregunten porque es medio rebuscado el libro. Espero que les guste, Y ya saben cualquier duda pregunten.  
(Ya se que estos capítulos son demasiados cortos, y que no hablan mucho de Bella y Edward, pero son necesarios para entender la historia)  
_A mi también me encanta la mitología griega!_  
Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

_La historia es una adaptación del libro Mitos en acción 2. Algunos personajes de la amada Stephenie Meyer y los demás pertenecen al libro._

_ El esposo secreto.

Capitulo 3:  
Así fue. El rey formuló la pregunta al oráculo. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pero era diferente de todo lo que se podía haber imaginado.  
-Debes_ ataviar _a tu hija con las más exquisitas vestiduras nupciales. Adornarás su cabello y sus brazos con joyas preciosas. Así vestida, la llevarás fuera de la cuidad, más allá del negro bosque. En la cumbre de la roca más alta , aquella cuya forma recuerda la de una soberbia torre, tienes que abandonarla. Ese es el lugar donde la buscará su esposo.  
El rey tembló. Amaba a su hija entrañablemente. Quiso saber quién sería el hombre que iría por ella. Lo que escuchó acabó de horrorizarlo.  
El oráculo dijo que no era un hombre quien la desposaría, sino una criatura maligna y despiadada, un ser a quien el propio Zeus temía. Esa era la voluntad de los dioses. Eso era lo que el Destino había señalado para Isabella.  
El padre volvió agobiado por el pesar, era raro ver al rey y darse cuenta lo que sentía. Pero su rostro demostraba cada uno de sus sentimientos y ninguno era bueno. Se sintió débil. Charlie Swan, jamas había sentido ese dolor. Ni siquiera cuando su esposa, Renee Swan, había concedido un hijo varón el que al instante de dar a luz, había fallecido. Cuanto necesitaba un heredero, un hijo al que el pueda enseñarle lo que su padre le había enseñado a él. Un hijo que pasaría a ser rey de Tebas.  
Luego de eso llegaron sus tres hijas, pero su reino pasaría a manos del esposo de la primera, no de un hijo de él. Eso era triste, doloroso. Pero nada se comparaba con las palabras del oráculo.  
Cuando entró al palacio, no parecía un rey sino un viejo soldado abatido por las heridas de mil batallas.  
-¿ Qué sucede, esposo mío?- Lo interrogó alarmada la reina.  
Él comenzó a llorar. Entre lagrimas fue contando todo lo que el oráculo había manifestado.  
-¿ Y que vamos a hacer ahora?- Dijo ella, llorando también.  
El rey suspiro hondo, para ahogar la angustia.  
-Los dioses lo ordenan- _musitó_ al fin- Tenemos que obedecer.  
Isabella lo había escuchado todo, sabia que los dioses nunca estaban de parte de los humanos, ¿Pero que había hecho ella para merecer ese destino? ¿Acaso había sido una mala persona?  
Se sentó en su lecho angustiada, sabia que no podía hacer nada. Lo que era destino divino, nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo.

Mientras tanto Edward, estaba imaginando la forma mas cruel de cumplir la orden de su madre. No es que le temiera. En realidad el no le tenia miedo ni al propio Zeus. Pero le encantaba hacer maldades, y sin duda su madre le había encomendado una muy fácil. Unir a una muchacha con un ser despiadado, ¿Había sentido en eso?. Pero sin embargo le encantaba usar sus flechas con picardia. Sonrió maliciosamente, ya tenia decidido lo que iba a hacer.

El recorrido desde el palacio había sido arduo y doloroso. Isabella caminaba con sus padres al frente de una extensa comitiva. Aunque la joven iba lujosamente vestida para una boda, el cortejo que la acompañaba llevaba signos fúnebres.  
De nada valieron las suplicas que dirigió la infortunada joven a los reyes. Con las mejillas anegadas, ambos se despidieron de su hija y regresaron con la lúgubre comitiva al palacio.  
Bella, sola, abandonada, se entrego a la desesperación. No se atrevía a huir del lugar. El castigo de los dioses por desobediencia podía ser terrible, y aun sumida en la mayor desolación, cumpliría con su destino honrando y respetando la decisión de los padres, y sometiéndose al designio divino. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de frió y de miedo. Cayo de rodillas en la piedra y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si al ocultarlo pudiera alejar su _funesto _porvenir.  
De pronto se sintió envuelta por un soplo de viento que rodeaba su cuerpo una y otra vez. No se atrevió a mirar. La brisa continuo su giro hasta cobrar la fuerza suficiente, y alzo a la joven por los aires. La sostuvo suavemente, y la transporto durante un largo tiempo, al cabo del cual deposito su cuerpo con dulzura en el suelo.  
Psique abrió los ojos. Se hallaba en un amplio valle magnifico, cubierto de un intenso verde salpicado con flores de los matices mas variados. el perfume lleno su pecho hasta embriagarla._ Exhausta _por las emociones que había debido atravesar, fue cayendo lentamente en el sueño mas hondo.

...

_Ataviar: _Significa vestir lujosamente.  
_Musitar: _Es susurrar, murmurar.  
_Funesto: _Aquello que causa tristeza o desgracia.  
_Exhausta: _Completamente agotada.  
...

Nota de Autora: Como los capítulos son demasiados cortos, Los hice mas largos. Hay partes que son del libro y otras que las escribí yo. Tarde bastante en actualizar, Perdón esta semana, mas tardar el sábado voy a subir otro.  
Bueno gracias por los Reviews. Me encanta que les guste la historia.  
Dejen su comentario si tienen alguna duda, o cuéntenme que les pareció el capi!  
Besos.


End file.
